Pavarotti revealed
by mylisa777
Summary: This is a one shot.  Blaine discovers that Pavarotti is still alive and the moment he fell in love with Kurt was based on a lie


What do you do when one of the greatest moments of your life is based on a lie?

Blaine and Kurt were hanging out in Kurt's room when Finn came bursting through the door. "Kurt, something's wrong with Pavarot…." he quickly shut his mouth when he noticed Blaine. Kurt gave Finn his famous bitch glare.

"I'm sorry, something's wrong with who?" Blaine inquired.

"Oh..ahh..umm..nothing. Kurt can you come to my room for a minute. I need help with a homework question."

"Sure, I'll be right there. Blaine stay here I will be right back. Why don't you pick out a movie to watch while I help Finn with that question." Blaine could tell that something suspicious was going on. He walked over to Kurt's movies and pretended to look at them. One he was confidant that he could sneak to Finn's bedroom door he did. The door was slightly a jarred which gave him a perfect view.

"What's wrong with Pavarotti, Kurt. He was perfectly happy and then he just suddenly became quiet and he doesn't look good." Blaine quirked his eyebrow while ease dropping.

"He's fine Finn. He probably just had a mini stoke. You know that he gets those."

"Okay. Sorry dude, I was scared and didn't know what to do. Do you think Blaine suspects anything?"

"Of course I do," Blaine answered as he opened Finn's door. "I thought Pavarotti died Kurt?"

"Surprise?" Kurt said it as more of a question while shrugging his shoulders.

"You told me that he died Kurt. We had a funeral for him and everything. You sang Blackbird and…OH GOD. The moment I fell in love with you was based on a lie." Blaine's head was now clouded with all these thoughts. Has everything in there relationship been a lie? How could Kurt do this to him? Why did he lie?

"Blaine honey. Why don't we go back to my room and we can talk. Finn, Pavarotti is fine. If you feel that he becomes worse then come and get me." With that said Blaine and Kurt went back to Kurt's room.

As soon as the door was closed Blaine was talking. "How could you lie to me?"

"Just sit down Blaine and I will explain everything." One Blaine was situated on Kurt's bed and Kurt was sitting at the bottom facing Blaine he started to speak again. "Now, I am sorry that I lie to you but hear me out. I told you that I was jealous of you having all the solos. I never lied about that. I was in my room filing my nails when Pavarotti dropped dead in his cage or so I thought. It turned out that he did have a stoke but he survived. While waiting at the veterinarians office I started to formulate a plan in my head. I figured that if I told you guys that he was dead then I would be able to get another solo in before regional's and maybe be showcased. I never expected for that to be the moment you fell for me." Kurt silence himself to give Blaine a chance to talk.

"So you basically faked his death because of jealousy. That's low Kurt, especially for you. I thought you were better then that.." Seeing the disappointment in Blaine's eyes made Kurt feel so small. "Why didn't you come clean after I was able to get the council to give us a duet?"

"I wanted to come clean to you but I figured if I did that you would be mad at me. I never wanted to see the disappointment in your eyes that I am seeing right now."

"You lied to me Kurt. What else have you lied about and who did we bury?" Blaine had seen a bird in the casket before they closed the lid.

"After the duet offer I knew I couldn't tell you. It was too late by that point. So I decorated Pavarotti's casket, found a toy bird that looked realistic enough to pass and put it in the casket. I swear I haven't lied to you about anything else." Kurt was pleading for Blaine to believe him.

"So Pavarotti never died and you have kept him in Finn's room this whole time?"

"Not the whole time. He stayed in my room with me for awhile but then we were dating and you started to come over a lot more. I figured Finn's room was the perfect place to hide him since you never go into Finn's room."

"I just don't know what to say to you Kurt. The moment I fell for you is a lie. I need to go home and process all of this. I'll see you at school tomorrow." With that said, Blaine gathered his school bag and left. Kurt hoped that this wouldn't break them up. That night Kurt did not sleep very well and when he arrived at school the next day Blaine was there waiting for him.

Kurt dreaded leaving his car because he did not want to deal with the recourse of his actions. "H. Blaine," Kurt hated when he stuttered.

"Kurt we need to talk. What you did was really bad and I thought about it all night. I came up with the conclusion that I can forgive you and move on. I am not happy that you lied and you had better not ever lie to me again but I also know that had you not lied I would have remained clueless and in the dark about my feelings for you. It also opened my eyes to showcasing new voices. I was able to work up the nerves to kiss you and tell you my true feeling. I put you though hell with the Warbler Gap Attack. You were able to forgive me for that so I will forgive you for this. You do know though that once you are not a Warbler anymore you are suppose to return the bird right? It is tradition and you know how Wes loves traditions."

"I don't want to give him back and now that you know he's alive I can put him back in my room. Everyone else thinks he's dead. Can't we just let them believe that and screw traditions just this once?"

"I suppose. It would be a shock to them if they found out you lied. I love you Kurt but no more lies okay?"

"I promise, no more lies." Kurt and Blaine looked around the parking lot real quick to see if anyone was looking. When they saw it was safe they quickly kissed each other on the lips.


End file.
